mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Gerard Valkyrie
Summary Tier: 6-G Name: Gerard Valkyrie, Epithet "M"- "The Miracle" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Quincy, Sternritter "M", Member of the Schutzstaffel, Heart of the Soul King Age: Unknown Attack Potency: At least City level via powerscaling (is one of the strongest Quincies) | At least City level+ physically, Large Island level with Hoffnung (matched Shikai Kenpachi) | At least Large Island level | At least Large Island level+ (much stronger than original Miracle-enhanced form) Range: Extended melee range; several meters in his giant form; higher with energy blasts Speed: High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic+ | At least High Hypersonic+ Durability: At least City level via powerscaling (is one of the strongest Quincies) | At least City level+ normally, Large Island level with his shield | At least Large Island level | At least Large Island level+ (much stronger than original Miracle-enhanced form) Lifting Strength: Possibly at least Class M+ given he is one of the physically strongest characters and can become giant-sized Striking Power: At least Class MT | Class GT+ with Hoffnung | At least Class GT+ | At least Class GT+ Stamina: Very High (He is the Heart of the Soul King itself) Standard Equipment: His Spirit Weapon, Hoffnung; A large, circular bronze shield; A stretchable cape Intelligence: Above-average intellect, skilled fighter Weakness: None notable Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Skilled Swordsman -Can increase defensive and offensive capabilities by pumping reishi into the blood vessels (via Blut) -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can absorb Reishi (spiritual matter) from his surroundings to augment his power -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Can extend his cape -Power Leap -Can generate shockwaves from his slashes -Regeneration (Mid-level) (can regenerate from his upper body being crushed) -Power Augmentation (via the Miracle) -Flight (by growing wings) -Damage Reflection (via Hoffnung) -Can enter a transformation that revitalizes his injuries and enhances his stats and abilities further (Quincy Vollständig) After Vollständig: -Regeneration (High/Top-level) -Freezing Resistance -Can create reishi bow and fire reishi arrows -Can fire energy blasts from his sword Key: Base| Godly Size |Quincy Vollständig | Vollständig Second Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Reishi Manipulation': As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. ▪The Miracle: Upon having physical damage inflicted on him, Gerard can convert the damage into physical size increases for his body, his strength and durability receive proportional increases as well. If inflicted with grievous injuries, Gerard can become gigantic, towering over nearby buildings and other combatants, which he refers to as his "'Godly Size"'. Upon transforming into his Godly Size form, any injuries he has incurred seemingly disappear and he becomes strong and durable enough to smash buildings with a single blow, deflect attacks with his hand, and blow away his opponents with his breath. If Gerard loses a limb, it will automatically be reformed in a flash of light with visible veins and will be even stronger. Even if he is cut in half vertically, Gerard will simply stitch his body back together. This ability is not actually a true Schrift granted by Yhwach's blood, but rather an ability Gerard has always possessed. '-Wings': If he needs to fly, Gerard can sprout a large pair of white wings. '-Spirit Weapon : Hoffnung' (Sword of Hope): Gerard's favored weapon manifests in the form of a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt. Its guard is V-shaped and has a star in the center. Gerard commonly stores it in his shield when he is not using it. :⦁'Damage Reflection': If Hoffnung is damaged in any way, the combatant who damaged it will suffer injuries in return; for example, a small nick in the blade will result in a disproportionately large cut in the opponent's body. ▪Quincy Vollständig : Aschetonig (Complete Holy Form : Power of God): Gerard activates his Quincy: Vollständig by forming a Quincy Zeichen in the air with his blood. In this form, Gerard gains a Norse Reishi helmet, a star extending over the edges of his shield, and thick patterns covering his arms and legs as the star on the hilt of Hoffnung turns white. He also gains a large pair of wings resembling those of a valkyrie. :'-Energy Blasts': Gerard can fire energy blasts from the tip of Hoffnung that are powerful enough to level entire city blocks. :Heilig Bogen (Holy Bow): Gerard's Heilig Bogen takes the form of a large bow with two sets of handles, one bent at a smaller angle than the other, that support the thick string. He summons it by clasping his hands together before pulling them apart to form the weapon. ::⦁'Heilig Pfeil' (Holy Arrow): Gerard can fire an enormous Heilig Pfeil, which he refers to as a "pure torrent of power". :▪Second Form: After his initial Vollständig is destroyed, Gerard can access a second form of Quincy: Vollständig that gives him a face resembling a knight's helmet and two spikes on his shoulders. He seems to be devoid of clothing, and has energy patterns on his shoulders and waist. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach